


A Little Much

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, Keith gets very drunk, Keith is uncomfortably awkward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Keith was feeling a little sorry for himself, finding comfort in the bottom of cocktails, when a cute guy caught his eye.





	A Little Much

Keith did enjoy a good festival; something about the music, and the atmosphere, made him feel at home. He came with Matt - or, rather, was dragged in by Matt - and while the music wasn’t his taste, the tickets were free. Something about Matt doing something for the organisers, Keith didn’t know, he wasn’t paying attention. Matt had him at ‘free stuff’.

That didn’t mean that Keith would participate in stuff. He kind of wished he could just jump in, with all the confidence in the world that Matt had. Still, it did end the same way every time, with Matt crawling back to him, dejected. Keith couldn’t help but laugh a little, even if he was just as sad.

“Why is picking up girls so hard?” he asked, yelling over the music into Keith's ear.

“Can't relate,” he mumbled.

“You haven't even tried to pick  _ anyone _ up,” Matt said, “all you do is sip cocktails in your corner.”

Cocktails couldn't reject Keith, that was why. Well, they could if he drank enough, but he only drank enough to get buzzed. He swirled his glass, watching the liquid. Brilliant, all Keith had at the moment was alcohol. He polished off his drink, before it got too warm to drink. Matt laughed.

“Looks like it's my round,” he said.

He left, and Keith honestly felt like a teenager at prom. He huffed, leaning against the wall and looking around. All he saw was drunk people grinding on each other, sloppily making out while music blared in the background. Though he scoffed, he wanted nothing more than to be part of that crowd. Keith frowned; maybe if he drank just enough, he could be one of them.

At the bar, behind the hoard of people enjoying the festival, he spotted a small group of people. The bartender poured out a row of shots in small plastic glasses, and the group of people began to cheer on one of their own. Said person was gearing himself up to down every single one of them, and Keith watched on, eyebrow raised. He watched the tall, buff man take each shot like a champ, and damn, Keith was impressed.

“Like what you see?” Matt asked, making Keith jump. He handed Keith his cocktail. “Then, go for it.”

“No, I--”

Matt put a hand over his mouth. “Get drunk, then get asking.”

That may have been Matt's method, but that never went well. That ended in Keith carting home a drunk, sobbing Matt. Hey, it would have been nice to be the other way around, even if it would have been carting his sorry ass to a tent, instead. He stared down at his drink, then over at the guy that caught his eye. Fuck it, he couldn't keep being a baby in the corner.

He chugged his drink like his life depended on it, feeling the alcohol and his courage mingling into one entity. He shoved his glass at Matt, even though there was a trash can right next to him, who took it and cheered for him. With all the confidence in the world, he marched over to the guy and all his friends. The confidence drained from Keith, as he was faced with reality.

Fuck it. Despite the anxiety, despite that dread in his stomach, it was too late to turn back, now. He swallowed back the fear, smirking up at the taller man. Don't shit yourself now, Keith. He just needed to pretend he was cooler than he actually was.

“Hey there,” he said, leaning close to allow the other to hear him over the music, “what's your name?”

“Shiro. What's yours?” Shiro asked over the music.

“Keith.” He held his hands out to him. “Wanna dance with me?”

Shiro laughed softly, before taking his hands and allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. He shot a look of fear at Matt, who replied with two thumbs up and a grin. Keith was going to die, he could feel it in his being, but he thought he faked his confidence pretty well.

He loosely draped his arm around Shiro's neck, pulling himself close to him. Hopefully, Shiro wouldn't feel his clammy hand, but if he did, he didn't notice it. Shiro pulled him in closer by his waist, mirroring his smirk.

God damn, how could one guy be so hot? Keith swallowed hard, barely paying attention to the music blaring in the background. Keith normally loved this group, but fuck it, boy was about to get laid. Maybe. Probably not. Keith could dream, though.

Shiro leaned in close, and when he spoke, he sent sparks through Keith's whole body. “I'm gonna get another drink. Coming?”

Keith nodded wordlessly, and Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. His stomach was going crazy, and he thought he was going to puke, but somehow he managed to keep it down. Keith had his arm around Shiro's waist as they got their drinks. Shiro paid for a couple of shots, and after a clink of their glasses, Keith swigged it.

The world went a little fuzzy after that. Mixing alcohol was a rookie mistake, but Keith wasn't always smart. They went back to dancing, and Keith didn't know what got to him first; alcohol or nerves. But he did accidentally puke on Shiro's shoes, who was oddly fine with it. Keith apologised, but that wasn't the end of his nausea. Shiro held his hair back while he puked his guts out.

Keith was sitting outside, head pounding, and Shiro handed him a bottle of water. This was the last time he tried getting some Dutch courage. Shiro rubbed his back gently.

“You doing okay?” He asked.

“Peachy,” Keith muttered, taking a sip of the water.

Great. He lost his chance at a hot guy, because he thought taking tequila shots was a great idea. He pinched the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to make the world stop spinning.

“Come on, I'll take you back to your tent.”

Keith let himself be picked up, and showed Shiro which tent was his and Matt's. At a quick peek, Matt wasn't in the tent, and Keith was still so drunk. Dignity, thy name was not Keith Kogane. He pulled Shiro by the front of his shirt.

“Stay with me,” he whined, “I'm--” He needed to word it so it wasn't pathetic. “What if I puke?” Instructions unclear, he made himself look pathetic.

Shiro laughed. “Well, since you're so sick, I'll just have to stay,” he winked.

Wait. How the hell did that work? Keith didn't question it further, instead kicking off his shoes and crawling into the tent. Shiro joined him soon after, and as a last push, Keith rolled onto him. For a brief moment, he wondered where this would leave Matt. Ah well, Keith didn't care; he was too busy sleeping on Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the good good art by [Spenser](https://frilthy.tumblr.com/post/171624809414/we-look-good-together-ft-that-mark-on-keiths)!! Go check it out, you'll have 0 regrets.
> 
> This is just a quick little one shot I decided was a great idea to do on the bus home. I should quit writing when travelling lmaooo
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on [Tumblr](https://vehicroids.tumblr.com)!


End file.
